One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present disclosure are related to a truxene derivative and an organic electroluminescence device, for example, an organic electroluminescent device including the same.
Recently, development on organic electroluminescent displays is being actively conducted. In addition, development on organic electroluminescent devices (which are self-luminescent devices used in organic electroluminescent displays) is also being actively conducted.
An example organic electroluminescent device may be obtained by laminating an anode, a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, an emission layer, an electron transport layer, an electron injection layer, and a cathode one by one. In an organic electroluminescent device, holes and electrons injected from the anode and the cathode, respectively, may recombine in the emission layer to produce excitons. The organic electroluminescent device may emit light via transition (e.g., radiative decay) of the excitons to the ground state.
Various compounds have been examined as materials in each layer to improve the performance of an organic electroluminescent device. For example, truxene derivatives have been explored as materials for forming each layer of an organic electroluminescent device.